Salvar al soldado Ryan
thumb|262pxSaving Private Ryan (en España Salvar al Soldado Ryan, en Hispanoamérica Rescatando al Soldado Ryan) es una película bélica épica estadounidense estrenada en 1998 y ambientada en la invasión de Normandía durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Dirigido por Steven Spielberg y escrito por Robert Rodat, el filme destaca por su recreación gráfica y muy realista de la guerra, especialmente en sus intensos 27 primeros minutos, que narran el desembarco y asalto aliado de la «playa de Omaha» el 6 de junio de 1944. La historia continúa con Tom Hanks como el capitán John H. Miller del ejército de los Estados Unidos y siete hombres (interpretados por Tom Sizemore, Edward Burns, Barry Pepper, Vin Diesel, Giovanni Ribisi, Adam Goldberg y Jeremy Davies) en busca de un paracaidista, el soldado James Francis Ryan (Matt Damon), que ha perdido a sus tres hermanos en combate. Rodat concibió la historia de la película en 1994, cuando vio un monumento dedicado a ocho hermanos que murieron en la Guerra de Secesión e imaginó un símil narrativo ambientado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El guion fue presentado al productor Mark Gordon, quien se lo entregó a Hanks, y finalmente llegó a Spielberg, que decidió dirigirlo. La premisa de la película se basa libremente en el caso real de los hermanos Niland. Saving Private Ryan fue bien recibida por el público, obtuvo buenas críticas y ganó varios premios a la película, el reparto y el equipo. También obtuvo una importante recaudación en taquilla, que ascendió 481,8 millones de dólares estadounidenses en todo el mundo y la situó como la película norteamericana más taquillera del año. La Academia de Artes y Ciencias Cinematográficas norteamericana nominó la película a siete premios Óscar y Spielberg ganó su segunda estatuilla al mejor director. Argumento Después del desembarco de Normandía, un grupo de soldados estadounidenses ir detrás de las líneas enemigas para recuperar un paracaidista cuyos hermanos han muerto en acción. Reparto Producción Desarrollo Robert Rodat concibió el argumento de la película tras ver en 1994 un monumento dedicado a la memoria de soldados muertos en combate en el que figuraban los nombres de ocho miembros de la misma familia fallecidos en la Guerra de Secesión americana. Inspirado por esta historia, Rodat investigó sobre el tema y decidió escribir una historia similar en el contexto de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Su guion fue presentado al productor Mark Gordon, a quien le gustó la historia pero sólo aceptó el texto tras once reescrituras. Gordon enseñó el texto definitivo a Tom Hanks, a quien también le gustó y lo pasó a Steven Spielberg para que lo dirigiera. La fecha fijada para iniciar el rodaje fue el 27 de junio de 1997. Antes de comenzar el rodaje los protagonistas del filme, Edward Burns, Barry Pepper, Vin Diesel, Adam Goldberg, Giovanni Ribisi y Tom Hanks, tuvieron que prepararse sus roles de soldados durante diez días en un campo de entrenamiento. Spielberg había mostrado con anterioridad su interés en la Segunda Guerra Mundial con las películas ''1941'', El imperio del Sol, La lista de Schindler y la saga de Indiana Jones. Tras Saving Private Ryan Spielberg también produjo dos miniseries para televisión ambientadas en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Band of Brothers y The Pacific, junto a Tom Hanks. Preguntado sobre ello, el cineasta estadounidense dijo: «Creo que la Segunda Guerra Mundial es el evento más importante de los últimos cien años; el destino de los Baby boomers e incluso de la Generación X estuvo vinculado a ella. Más allá de esto, yo siempre he estado interesado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Mis primeras películas, las que hice con catorce años, eran filmes de combates tanto aéreos como terrestres. Desde hace años buscaba una buena historia sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial para rodarla, y cuando Robert Rodat escribió Saving Private Ryan, la encontré.» thumb|Playa Ballinesker en el condado de Wexford, Irlanda, lugar de rodaje de la secuencia del desembarco de Normandía. Las escenas del Día D fueron filmadas en la playa Ballinesker de Curracloe, condado de Wexford, Irlanda. El rodaje dio comienzo el 27 de junio de 1997 y duró dos meses. Algunas escenas se filmaron en Normandía, en el Cementerio Estadounidense de Normandía de Colleville-sur-Mer y en Calvados. Otras escenas fueron rodadas en localizaciones inglesas, como el British Aerospace en Hatfield (Hertfordshire), Londres, el Thame Park de Oxfordshire y Wiltshire. La producción también se iba a desarrollar en Seaham, en el condado de Durham, pero el gobierno británico lo impidió. Retrato histórico Saving Private Ryan ha sido alabada por la crítica por su realista retrato de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y en particular por la secuencia inicial del desembarco en Normandía, que fue votada como la «mejor escena de batalla de todos los tiempos» por la revista ''Empire'' y fue puesta en el número uno del ranquin «50 grandes momentos de cine» de la revista TV Guide. La secuencia costó 12 millones de dólares e implicó a 1500 extras, algunos de los cuales eran miembros de las Reserve Defence Forces irlandesas. Miembros de grupos locales de reconstrucción histórica como el Second Battle Group formaron parte del reparto interpretando a soldados alemanes. Además, intervinieron de veinte a treinta personas con amputaciones reales para interpretar a los soldados estadounidenses mutilados durante el desembarco. Spielberg no realizó un guion gráfico de la secuencia, pues quería reacciones espontáneas y que «la acción me inspire sobre el lugar donde colocar la cámara». La representación histórica de las acciones de la compañía Charlie, encabezada por su comandante, el capitán Ralph E. Goranson, también se recreó en la secuencia de apertura. La escena y los detalles de lo acaecido esa mañana en la playa normanda son muy fieles a la realidad, como el mareo sufrido por muchos soldados, el gran número de bajas entre los aliados al desembarcar de las lanchas y las dificultades para reagruparse en la playa que experimentaron las unidades. Los detalles contextuales de las acciones de la compañía también se mantuvieron, caso de los nombres en código del sector Charlie y los adyacentes. La película también ilustra cómo el desembarco fue seguido de la limpieza de los búnkeres y el sistema de trincheras alemanes en la parte alta de los acantilados, algo que no era parte de los objetivos de la misión de la compañía Charlie pero que se realizó tras ascender los acantilados de Pointe du Hoc.Saving Private Ryan: Company C, 2nd Ranger Battalion. Sproe.com. Consultado el 5 de mayo de 2012. Las lanchas de desembarco usadas incluyeron doce auténticas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, diez LCVP y dos LCM, usadas por las compañías Ranger británicas para tomar las playas durante la operación Overlord.Saving Private Ryan: LCVP. Sproe.com (2009-04-11). Consultado el 5 de mayo de 2012.Saving Private Ryan: LCM (3). Sproe.com (2009-04-11). Consultado el 5 de mayo de 2012. Los cineastas usaron también cámaras subacuáticas para mostrar mejor a los soldados siendo ametrallados bajo el agua. Se necesitaron cuarenta barriles de sangre falsa para teñir el agua de mar y simular la masacre causada entre los soldados estadounidenses. Este empeño por el realismo fue más difícil de conseguir en los vehículos blindados alemanes de la contienda, pues muy pocos han sobrevivido en condiciones operativas. Los tanques Tiger I que aparecen en la película fueron copias montadas sobre el chasis de los más antiguos paro funcionales tanques soviéticos T-34. Los dos vehículos que aparecen como Panzers intentaban simular cazacarros Marder III. Uno fue creado para la película reutilizando el chasis de un tanque Panzer 38(t) de fabricación checa, similar en configuración al original Marder III, y el otro fue un vehículo de asalto sueco SAV m/43, que también empleó el chasis del 38(t) y recibió cambios cosméticos para la ocasión.Reproducciones de Panzers basados en tanques modernos.shadock.free.fr. Consultado el 5 de mayo de 2012. Inevitablemente los cineastas se tomaron algunas licencias artísticas por el bien del drama. Una de las más famosas es el retrato de la 2º División Panzer SS Das Reich como el enemigo de los estadounidenses en la batalla final de Ramelle. La 2ª SS no combatió en Normandía hasta julio, y lo hizo en Caen contra los británicos y los canadienses, cien kilómetros al este. Por otra parte, los puentes sobre el río Merderet no fueron un objetivo de la 101ª División Aerotransportada, sino de la 82ª División Aerotransportada como parte de la misión Boston. Mucho se ha hablado de varios «errores tácticos» por parte tanto de los alemanes como de los americanos en la batalla final de la película, a lo que Spielberg respondió que en muchas escenas optó por sustituir las tácticas militares y la estricta precisión histórica en favor del efecto dramático. Para lograr un tono y una calidad fiel a la historia, así como para reflejar la época en que se ambienta el filme, Spielberg volvió a colaborar con el director de fotografía Janusz Kaminski, afirmando que «al principio, los dos sabíamos que no queríamos que esto pareciera una extravagancia Technicolor sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, sino más bien como imágenes de un noticiero de los años 1940, muy desaturado y antiguo.» Kaminski quitó el revestimiento protector de las lentes de las cámaras para acercarse lo máximo posible a la tecnología de filmación de la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Explicó que «sin la capa protectora, la luz penetra y comienza a rebotar, lo que la hace más difusa y más suave sin perder el foco.» El director de fotografía completó el efecto global pasando el negativo por el bleach bypass, un proceso que reduce el brillo y la saturación del color. La sincronización del obturador fue de 90 o 45 grados para muchas de las escenas de batalla, cuando lo habitual son 180 grados. Kaminski aclara «de esta manera logramos un cierto staccato en los movimientos de los actores y cierta nitidez en las explosiones, lo que lo hace un poco más realista.» Estreno Saving Private Ryan fue distribuida por DreamWorks en Norteamérica y por Paramount Pictures internacionalmente. Como resultado de la adquisición de DreamWorks por Paramount en 2005, ésta se ha quedado también con los derechos de distribución en Norteamérica (aunque a través de la división DreamWorks). La película fue un éxito de crítica y público y se le atribuye una importante contribución al resurgir del interés en Estados Unidos por la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Viejas y nuevas películas, videojuegos y novelas sobre este conflicto disfrutaron una renovada popularidad tras su estreno. El uso en la película de los colores desaturados, cámaras en mano y ángulos reducidos han influido profundamente en películas y videojuegos posteriores. Saving Private Ryan fue estrenada en 2463 salas de cine el 28 de julio de 1998 y recaudó 30,5 millones de dólares en su primer fin de semana. En total amasó 216,5 millones en Norteamérica y 265,3 en el resto del mundo, haciendo ascender su recaudación mundial hasta 481,8 millones, marcando con ello la mayor recaudación de una película estadounidense ese año. Recepción La película fue recibida de manera muy positiva por la crítica, con muchos elogios a sus realistas escenas de combates y a la actuación de los actores, pero también señalando como puntos negativos el guion y el hecho de ignorar la contribución de muchos otros países al Día D en general y a la playa de Omaha en particular. El ejemplo más claro de esto último es que durante la auténtica invasión de Normandía el 2º de Rangers desembarcó de barcos británicos y fue llevado a las playas por lanchas de la Real Armada británica. En la película se los ve en barcos tripulados por guardacostas de los Estados Unidos y procedentes de un barco americano, el USS ''Thomas Jefferson (APA-30). Sin embargo, esta crítica negativa no fue para nada general, pues otros críticos reconocieron el intento del director por hacer una película «americana». La cinta no fue estrenada en Malasia porque Spielberg se negó a cortar las escenas más violentas, aunque en ese país fue finalmente editada en DVD en 2005. Actualmente tiene un 93% de valoraciones positivas en Rotten Tomatoes y un 90% en Metacritic, dos sitios web de valoración cinematográfica. Muchas asociaciones de críticos, como el Círculo de críticos de Nueva York y el de Los Ángeles, eligieron Saving Private Ryan como la película del año. Roger Ebert le otorgó cuatro estrellas de cuatro y la definió como «una experiencia poderosa» y Vicente Molina Foix dijo que Saving Private Ryan era «la película que mejor y más conmovedoramente nos muestra lo que es ese infierno llamado guerra.» thumb|upright|[[Steven Spielberg, director y productor de Saving Private Ryan.]] El cineasta Quentin Tarantino ha expresado su admiración por la película de Spielberg y la ha citado como un influencia para su filme Inglourious Basterds de 2009.Quentin Tarantino's favorite WWII movies – Film – Time Out New York. Newyork.timeout.com (2009-08-18). Consultado el 6 de mayo de 2012. En una entrevista, Tarantino le dijo a su entrevistador, Samuel Blumenfeld, «Spielberg está haciendo algo sin precedentes con la apertura de esta película. Cuando presencias la secuencia del desembarco, ya nunca más podrás ver de la misma manera ''El día más largo'' o ''The Big Red One'' de Samuel Fuller… Saving Private Ryan hace que me dé cuenta de algunas situaciones del cine bélico que yo no podía hacer por mi cuenta. La idea de que cuarenta hombres en un barco son exterminados en segundos por una andanada de fuego de ametralladora es terrible. ¿Puedes imaginar la carnicería más atroz? Obviamente, sí. Salvo que a través de esta escena, estás persuadido para asistir a la peor masacre de la historia. La secuencia de lucha a cuchillo entre un soldado americano y uno alemán hacia el final de la película es tan notable como el desembarco. Odio las películas bélicas que muestran a un soldado matando a sus oponentes sin sudar, como si fuera insignificante. Si yo estuviera luchando por mi pellejo, creo que sería un poco más difícil. Es complicado matar a alguien, se necesita sudar y, aun así, no tienes garantías de conseguirlo. Spielberg realizó admirablemente esta escena con esa dimensión.»De Palma a la Mod. Angelfire.com (2009-08-29). Consultado el 6 de mayo de 2012. Sin embargo, el director de cine Oliver Stone acusó a la película de promover «el culto a la Segunda Guerra Mundial como una guerra buena», y la ha situado junto a películas como Gladiator y Black Hawk Down, que él cree que se hicieron bien pero que inadvertidamente contribuyeron a la preparación de los estadounidenses para la invasión de Irak de 2003. El actor Richard Todd, que actuó en El día más largo y fue de los primeros soldados americanos que desembarcaron en Normandía, dijo que la película era «Basura. Exagerada». Otros veteranos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, sin embargo, declararon que la película era la representación más realista de la guerra que habían visto jamás. Consultado el 31 de agosto de 2012 La película es tan realista que algunos veteranos de combates del Día D y Vietnam salieron de los cines antes de terminar de ver la escena inicial del desembarco. Sus visitas a los psicólogos por el trastorno por estrés postraumático aumentaron tras el estreno de la película, y muchos psicólogos advirtieron que evitaran verla los veteranos «más psicológicamente vulnerables». Premios Saving Private Ryan fue nominada a once premios Óscar y ganó los de mejor fotografía, mejor sonido, mejor edición de sonido, mejor montaje y mejor director para Steven Spielberg, pero no le concedieron el de mejor película, que fue a parar a Shakespeare in love, lo que lo convierte en uno de las pocos filmes que gana la estatuilla de mejor director pero no de mejor película. La cinta también fue distinguida con los premios Globos de Oro a mejor película dramática y al mejor director, el BAFTA a los mejores efectos visuales y mejor sonido, el premio del Sindicato de Directores, el premio Grammy al mejor álbum de banda sonora, el Producers Guild of America Golden Laurel Award y el premio Saturn a mejor filme de acción o aventuras. En junio de 2008, el American Film Institute reveló su «Ten top Ten» (las diez mejores películas en diez géneros clásicos) tras realizar una encuesta entre 1500 personas de la comunidad creativa y Saving Private Ryan entró como el octavo filme en el género de «películas épicas». ;Premios Óscar ;Globos de Oro ;BAFTA ;Premios del Sindicato de Actores Formato doméstico La película apareció en vídeo doméstico en mayo de 1999 con un estreno en VHS que ganó más de 44 millones de dólares. Más tarde se hizo una edición especial, la D-Day 60th Anniversary Commemorative Edition, que incluía una cubierta extra con imágenes documentales de los auténticos desembarcos del Día D así como del rodaje de la película. El DVD apareció en noviembre de ese mismo año y se convirtió en uno de los títulos más vendidos de ese año con 1,5 millones de unidades. El DVD original apareció con dos versiones distintas: una con sonido Dolby Digital y la otra con DTS 5.1, aunque el resto de características eran idénticas. El filme también se vendió en una edición muy limitada de dos discos Laserdisc a partir de noviembre de 1999, lo que lo convirtió en una de las últimas producciones cinematográficas en ser editadas en este formato, pues la producción de Laserdisc cesó a finales de ese mismo año en parte debido a la popularidad del DVD. El 24 de noviembre de 2004 se puso a la venta en España una edición especial de Saving Private Ryan en DVD, la Edición 60 aniversario Día D compuesta por dos discos, y presentada en Estados Unidos en una caja titulada World War II Collection con dos documentales producidos por Spielberg, Price For Peace (sobre la guerra en el Pacífico) y Shooting War (sobre los fotógrafos de guerra y con narración de Tom Hanks). La película se editó en Blu-ray por primera vez el 26 de abril de 2010 en el Reino Unido y el 26 de mayo lo hizo en España. En Estados Unidos la editó en Blu-Ray Paramount Home Video, pero unas semanas después de llegar a las tiendas la productora solicitó su retirada debido a un problema en la sincronización de audio que fue atribuido a un error de edición de Technicolor que escapó al proceso de control de calidad.Paramount Issues RECALL of 'Saving Private Ryan'. Consultado el 31 de agosto de 2012 (en inglés). Los discos remasterizados volvieron a la venta al público el 18 de mayo de 2010.The digital Bits. Consultado el 31 de agosto de 2012 . Enlaces externos * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0120815/ Saving Private Ryan] en la Internet Movie Database (en inglés) * [http://www.sproe.com/ Enciclopedia en línea, Saving Private Ryan] (en inglés) * Omaha Beach en la Encyclopædia Britannica Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Acción Categoría:Películas Bélicas y de Guerra Categoría:Películas de Paramount Pictures Categoría:Películas de DreamWorks Categoría:Películas de 1998 Categoría:Películas dirigidas por Steven Spielberg Categoría:Películas dramáticas Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar